dreamlessprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockian Races
"You're warm, are your lips warm too?" People who live in the world of Dreamless, regardless of Ring and World, are split into four major categories that represent the Clockian Races. The four labels, each represented by a suit, are Dreams, Nightmares, Steel Plagues and Irregulars. The Four Suits Dreams * Jewel always made of Nihil, 10% Darkness, 90% Light; have soul and body By definition, people born from Jewels touched by Light Crystals, and use ONLY light powers. Dreams can be separated in two sub-categories, Dream Girls and Dream Boys. With a proficiency for Light magic, every Dream is born with the ability to control some. Dreams are not usually suited for physical combat; however their intellect and magical strength are unparalleled. Dreams are, nonetheless, usually taller than Nightmares. They are usually very nonchalant. Their main characteristic are the small, colored Light Crystals that grow on their bodies. They have the shape of a diamond, and if injured or broken, will never heal. Nightmares * Jewel always made of Nihil, 90% Mystery, 10% Light; have soul and body By definition, people born from Jewels tainted by Darkness Venom, or the Mystery, and use ONLY dark powers. Nightmares have only one gender, which is their own, unique one. As a result, most Nightmares look completely androgynous. With a proficiency for Dark magic, every Nightmare has an area around their Jewel around which they can summon Darkness Venom. Very agile and strong, Nightmares are amazing fighters but not-so-capable magic users. Most Nightmares are very short. They tend to be very childish and innocent. Their main characteristic are their small demon wings and tails. They also have diamond-shaped cracks over their skin, containing Darkness Venom. Steel Plagues * Jewel made of Nihil only; are soulless Today's Steel Plagues are artificial lives, a recreation of a race that lived even before the Cycle of Clock. Usually used as weapons during wars or as servants, these androids completely lack emotions, unless their Jewels are somehow seized by Darkness. They possess limit-breaking strength and agility, and their natural skill with any kind of weapon makes them incredibly versatile. Many of them prefer shooters, due to their advanced aim. All Steel Plagues have glowing cyan eyes, and the more advanced models have glowing cyan blood / fuel as well; that is Nihil in its purest form. Irregulars * Various combinations; Mirages have no Nihil, just Light; Halves have 50/50 Chaos and Mystery, and so on. Irregulars is the name given to those who were born at the border between Nhil, Darkness and Light, one foot in the Darkness and the other in Light, and can exploit BOTH of their powers. Irregulars themselves are of many different categories, their only common trait being the usage of Darklight, a power exclusive to them. 'Seeds / Darkness and Nihil' An Irregular subcategory. Seeds are the parasites who plague Void Illusions, born from Darkness Venom just like Nightmares, but inside people's Jewels instead; they are born from their hosts' biggest fears or even the reason why they fell into Darkness Poisoning. They usually have the bodies of Shadows, but can be Nightmares and Dreams depending on the victim's fears. All Seeds have small horns, which they might choose to hide. Seeds are what kills a poisoned person from the inside; the subject falls into a deep sleep, giving birth to a Void Illusion - a recreation of the person's hope, wishes, memories, whatever it is that is most important to them - and a Seed, the embodiment of their terrors. The Seed is completely unable to exit its Void Illusion. Born without knowing it is not a real person, and with false memories of a happy past, it will eventually discover its true purpose, and destroy the host's Jewel from the inside, thus also destroying the Void Illusion. If murdered before it destroys the host's Jewel, the Void Illusion ends, and the host wakes up. In any case, the Void Illusion will still survive, either in the depths of the Jewel it was born from (if the host survived) which makes it reachable to anyone with the right skills; or will be completely detached from the world the now destroyed Jewel was in. The Void Illusion becomes a world drenched in shadow, with little to no light, in which the Seed wakes up without any memories of what it was. Upon dying and losing their memories, a Seed's completely Dark powers will turn into pure Light, thus making them able to use Darklight if taught to. 'Mirages / Light' Mirage is the name given to dead Seeds. A Mirage has no soul nor a body, it is just the lingering Light that survived losing everything by the sheer wish of living. While without memories and feelings, Mirages are outstanding fighters if taught to use the Darklight, which they can manipulate by having had Darkness in the past, and being only Light. Mirages can regain their emotions through usage of Darklight, but not their body by any conventional means: they are not alive, by lacking Nihil, and the most "irregular" of all Irregulars. 'Husks / Nihil' The antithesis of Mirages, Husks are the reflection of what is left inside a Jewel after 'Shards / Light and Nihil' What happens when the Light turns hostile instead of the Darkness? Upon attacking a Jewel, the Light instantly destroys the body that is tied to it, due to its sheer power. The Jewel is left intact, and from this "error", it creates a Void Illusion. Inside this Void Illusion, a Shard is born: while Seeds represent the victim's fears, the Shard represents the Light's reason to strike that Jewel. Shards, unlike Seeds, are pure Light and Nihil: they are essentially identical to Crowns, but have a crucial difference. Crowns will never have souls, while Shards can obtain one, and the power to feel. Shards obtain a soul when their purpose is fulfilled: the Light wished to have something? The Shard will get a soul when it gets that very thing. The infamous double Seed paradox of Nebula and Hiyori's Void Illusions is explained by the existence of Shards: when they fell into a deep sleep, Light and Darkness were fighting to the death in their bodies. But neither won: the Light crushed their bodies, the Darkness seized their Jewels. Both a Seed and a Shard were born. Shards are new discoveries made by the Mira Bay Bloodlines; Royal was one of them, and he represented Nebula's wish to live. He was soulless until meeting Haruka, who gave his life a meaning. He also felt attached to Chaos before getting his soul because Chaos could have given him a purpose too. Chaos himself, upon starting Hiyori's Void Illusion, became a Shard, but a very special one at that. His wish was to make Darkness smile, but only he himself could accomplish that. He was reborn as his own Shard as a result. Normal Shards are completely separate people from those controlling the Light. 'Halves' Halves are biological children of Dreams and Nightmares, born with both Mystery and Chaos in their blood. Rare and extremely discriminated against, despite the origins and powers of Seeds, Halves are the strongest kind of Irregular. They are born with Darklight already in their DNA, and do not have to learn how to use it to make the most of their strength. A Half's mind is however constantly plagued by the fight against both of their natures; the serious and cold Dream Boys and Girls, split perfectly between two distinct categories, calling themselves superior; and Nightmares, free and accepting of anything. A Half is a lot more likely to cast one of their sides away than Seeds are. The Three Mirages Two races that existed before the Cycle of Clock, and the first ever being to break the foundaments of Nihil, a very unique Irregular; the Three Mirages are Suits that existed in the First World and went almost completely extinct with the birth of the Cycle., with only one of each living in the whole multiverse. Shadows *Jewel made of Nihil, and 100% Mystery Beings that were born in the First World as some kind of predecessor to Nightmares, Shadows were made of only Nihil and Mystery. They were the first ever living beings who could feel, and yet that revealed to be their very weakness: their feelings were so intense many of them ended up being unable to reason. Shadows created Darkness, which is Mystery turned hostile; when struck by hatred, they would go completely insane and on rampages. In their attempts to save them, Steel Plagues tried to purify the Darkness that was plaguing them; this only left them completely devoid of anything except the limit-breaking strength their euphoria gave them... Crowns. Their fear for this fate was what ended up killing them: their minds, viewing the power of Crowns as much bigger and deadly than it was, created a Seed that had the strength of every single Crown in her hands; the power of Light that ended up being their demise. The only living Shadow is Soyin, a Seed born from the Darkness that killed Nebula, and the founder of TeamX. While much stronger than every other Shadow that lived before her, she still suffers from the same root issue as them: being able to feel, having so much packed into their soul, that it would eventually lead to their untimely demise. Crowns *Jewel made of Nihil, and 100% Chaos, redubbed Light What became of supposedly purified Shadows. Empty shells with nothing left except the immense strength generated by euphoric Darkness, Crowns were historically depicted as heartless murderers who would slaughter Shadows without a thought. This, however, is just how Shadows viewed what everyone today agrees deserved much better. Completely different from the Crowns of the past, the only living one, Royal Light, has even greater power than his predecessors: one of the two Seeds of Nebula, he is both her purified dark side, and the reason she died; he inherited all the power of Light she ever possessed. With the strength of roughly 860.000 average Darkness Venom users, he possesses powers that are able to not only break Darkness, but also the rules and fundaments of the universe it creates. With the purpose of defeating him, Soyin started the Cycle of Clock as a way to generate enough Darkness so she could murder him and wake up in the real world; unaware of the state of chaos it was plunged into. Category:Lore